Yokan [Premonition]
by jeano
Summary: an arashiXsorata fic. oneshot deathfic.


Disclaimer: X/1999 and its characters are owned by CLAMP. The song, _Yokan_, used in this fic is owned by Dir en Grey. Yokan [Premonition] 

_UWABE dake de imamo _

_kimi wo moteasonderu _

_kimi wa nanimo kizukazu  
MINUS ni kooru ai  
  
_

You lay there, blood oozing… no, flowing out of countless wounds that marred your skin. 

For the second time before you, I cried, this time, unashamedly.

Your lips moved. I could make out the word _aishiteru_ through my blurred vision.

I realised my love for you… pure, burning passion. Was it too late? 

_mukuchina kimi ni _

_mukuchina ai de _

_mukuchi na fukaikan wo  
mukuchina boku ni _

_mukuchina ai de _

_mukuchina kizuato _

I remembered the many times when you tried to show concern for me. 

The time when we were at the basement of Diet Building, you drew me to you in an attempt to protect me from the falling debris resulting from the earthquake that was occurring then.

You hurt your arm. But you said it didn't matter; after all you were fated to die for the woman you loved: me.

_juuhachi ninma no kimi_

_boku ni kizuiteinai_

_yasashisa ni uratsuketa_

_kooritsuita kono ai wo_

I tried to avoid you whenever possible, and tried to keep a nonchalant façade to discourage you. 

Initially, I was unaffected by your affection for me. 

But gradually, eventually, I found that I couldn't just ignore you anymore. I myself couldn't understand this new feeling that raced through me whenever you were near me.

Until the day when you suddenly began bleeding everywhere. 

Because of your concern for me, you risked your life to send a guardian to protect me.

Reality hit me hard, really hard, that day.

_shizukana kimi ni_

_shizukana ai de_

_shizukana kaikan koroshi_

_shizukana boku ni_

_shizukana ai de_

_shizukana…_

I realised I cared for you.

That day, I shed my first tears for someone other than myself.

The first crystals of love.

But I hid my feelings from you. I didn't want to openly admit what I truly felt for you.

I loved you silently.

_kaeranai kaerezuni_

_mukuchina ai_

_shizukani shizukani _

_karameau futari_

_kokoro mukuchi ni_

_kokoro shizuka de_

_kokoro ni yaiba mukete_

_kokoro mukuchi ni _

_kokoro shizuka de_

_kokoro moteasondemitemo_

The kiss we shared in your hospital room. The only way I'd ever expressed my feelings for you. I wondered if you understood my situation. I hoped, and still hope, you did. 

I felt that we were a case of forbidden love. Perhaps it was my selfishness that made me think that. 

I didn't want to love you because I was self-centred. You were fated to die for me. And I knew that if I loved you, I would be left all alone, heartbroken in this world…

_kaerenai kaerezuni _

_mukuchina ai_

_shizukani shizukani_

_karameau futari_

_kaerenai kaerezuni _

_mukuchina ai_

_shizukani shizukani_

_karameau futari_

_kaerenai kaerezuni _

_mukuchina ai_

_shizukani shizukani_

_karameau futari_

Tears flowed freely down my cheeks clearing my vision for a split second before another onslaught of tears attacked my face again. 

Your eyes were glazed, the last of your fire dimming.

With a great effort, you brought your palm to my cheek and caressed it with your rough, calloused thumb.

Wiping away my tears, you mouthed _don't cry_.

You were going.

I made a choice, a choice I knew I'd never forget.

I lowered my head and my lips sought contact with yours.

Our last kiss, before the last of your life blood ebbed out of your body.

_itsukara ka_

_anata ni kizuiteita demo_

_anata no _

_soba ni ireru dakede ii no_

_boku wa _

_saigo ni kimi wo dakishimeta _

_kore ga_

_saigo ni naru tomo shirazuni_

You left. 

I never got the chance to express myself with words, but I hoped you died with the knowledge that I loved you. 

I hugged your limp but still warm body, not knowing that it would be for the last time…

End.

A/n: hey all. This is my first X1999 fic. Hope you enjoyed it though I guess it's a little unoriginal. =P oh. This is the second time im uploading this coz the first upload had some probs with the encoding. 


End file.
